


I feel you

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: «Tu sei sempre tanto spensierato, e se dovessimo arrivare a una sorta di Battle Royal o a una prova a eliminazione del genere, se dovessimo perderci di vista?»«Ti preoccupi sempre troppo, Jyoan, dovresti pensare di meno.»«Certo, per diventare una zucca vuota come te! Rispondi, una volta tanto, stupido stronzo.»«Io non mi preoccupo perché ti sento, ecco perché. Ti sento non solo con le orecchie e con la pelle, ma in un modo ben più profondo. Riuscirò a sentire il tuo cuore che batte nella foresta, se necessario.»«E perché lo senti battere con tanta precisione? Come fai a dire che è il mio e non il tuo?»«Perché… beh lo sai.»«Non sei proprio il tipo da pronunciare certe parole a voce alta, vero?»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaturnusChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnusChild/gifts).



> Questa fanfic è il mio regalo personale alla mia cara amica SaturnusChild, che mi ha fatto amare questa splendida coppia. Spero veramente che le piaccia ><
> 
> La fanfic nasce da una scena del film "La tigre e il dragone" di Ang Lee.

 

**I feel you**

 

Avevano cominciato veramente a parlare quando Houmei si era offerto di aiutare Jyoan nell’acquisire più sicurezza e forza nelle arti marziali. Jyoan era il più debole, da quel punto di vista. I muscoli erano troppo nervosi e poco sviluppati rispetto agli altri e il suo disinteresse palese per la lotta non lo aiutava nell’apprendimento.  
Se fino a quel momento tutto quello che si erano detti erano state chiacchiere, da un po’ di tempo finalmente stavano comunicando. Avevano in comune più di quanto si aspettassero entrambi. Luogo di origine, passioni, paure. Una passione in particolare li accomunava anche se non ne avevano mai parlato: il sesso.  
Houmei poteva sentire l’attrazione di Jyoan nei suoi confronti solo con lo sguardo. Gli occhi magenta di Jyoan spesso indugiavano su di lui, quando pensava che Houmei non potesse vederlo, e lui faceva altrettanto, forse in modo più furbo. A volte neanche fingeva di distogliere lo sguardo, quando Jyoan si voltava a guardarlo. Fissava gli occhi ambra nei suoi e poi sorrideva. L’altro ovviamente distoglieva lo sguardo e magari arrossiva pure. Adorava vedere le sue gote tingersi leggermente di rosso, per così poco poi.  
L’unica cosa che dava fastidio a Houmei era non vedere reali progressi. Parlavano, scherzavano, ma Jyoan rimaneva fermo al suo livello base molto basso di forza e resistenza. Gli sembrava quasi che dopo ogni volta che si allenavano, il suo compagno perdesse colpi, invece del contrario. Il suo corpo si era fatto anche più robusto nel tempo, eppure negli allenamenti era scarso come all’inizio. Cominciava a nutrire un sospetto. Un sospetto che poteva essere sanato solo facendo delle domande.

Fu così che la notte in cui si dovevano incontrare per allenarsi, Houmei lo raggiunse con la seria intenzione di parlare. Jyoan era già pronto con bende per coprire le nocche delle dita e fasciare i piedi per acuire i colpi. Come lo vide il sospetto si fece ancora più forte. Si appoggiò alla porta del vecchio capanno dove si allenavano, là dove nessuno sarebbe mai andato a controllare. Jyoan si voltò verso di lui, con le braccia conserte.  
«Allora? Perché te ne stai lì?»  
«Perché mi sembra che tutto questo stia diventando veramente inutile.»  
Jyoan venne preso alla sprovvista e Houmei era riuscito a capirlo solo dal leggero sussulto delle sue spalle.  
«Ci alleniamo da settimane eppure tu non fai un passo avanti. Non capisco a questo punto se è un limite mio come insegnante o tuo…»  
Colpirlo nell’orgoglio era l’unico modo per tirare fuori qualcosa di autentico da lui. Infatti Jyoan strinse gli occhi, prima di indossare la sua maschera migliore, quella del menefreghista.  
«Se non hai più voglia di aiutarmi cerca almeno di inventarti una scusa migliore, dato che sei stato tu quello che si è offerto.»  
«È vero, sono stato io, ma ciò non significa che tu debba farmi perdere tempo.»§  
«Perdere tempo! Neanche fossi il migliore della classe!»  
Jyoan fece qualche passo verso di lui, alzando la voce, ma non troppo, per non essere udito, nel silenzio assoluto della notte.  
«Vedi di levarti di dosso quest’aria da supponente del cazzo.»  
Houmei sorrise appena, vagamente soddisfatto. Doveva ottenere di più.  
«Supponente? Io? Sto solo esponendo la verità. Ci sono delle cose in cui sei bravo e cose in cui non sei bravo, combattere non è da te.»  
«Non è da me… senti, meglio finirla qui prima…»  
«Prima? Prima di che cosa?»  
Houmei si avvicinò, minaccioso, sfidando con la sua portanza fisica Jyoan, che aveva sì sviluppato in meglio la sua fisicità, ma non poteva competere nel caso di un combattimento.  
Fu quando Houmei stava per rinunciare alla lotta, facendo per andarsene, che si voltò di scatto per sferrare un colpo con il braccio, un colpo che sarebbe andato a colpire in pieno quel bel viso. Sarebbe, sì, se Jyoan non lo avesse fermato proprio con le tecniche che Houmei gli aveva insegnato. L’istinto era qualcosa che non si poteva togliere a un uomo, aveva letto una volta, da qualche parte, Houmei.  
Se Jyoan aveva imparato qualcosa, quello era il momento per farglielo tirare fuori. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi, scoperto nel suo tranello e rassegnato a dare spiegazioni. Houmei però non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni. Aveva capito benissimo. Non gli diede il tempo di parlare e tentò di colpirlo ancora, questa volta con un calcio, che venne fermato di nuovo, con uno scatto piuttosto veloce e attento. Divertito e sottilmente infuriato, decise di passare alla maniere forti. Portò una mano alla sua gola e lo ribaltò a terra, così ché Jyoan non potesse reagire con la prontezza manifestata precedentemente per via della confusione del soffocamento. L’altro cercò di difendersi con schiaffi e pugni, che Houmei, dalla sua posizione in favore, riuscì a fermare. Alla fine gli tirò uno schiaffo piuttosto forte in volto, anche se Houmei si rifiutava di lasciare la presa sulla sua gola. Gli tappò la bocca e si semi stese sopra di lui, lasciando che Jyoan si agitasse quanto gli pareva, sciogliendo i lacci dei suoi pantaloni. Gli infilò la mano nei pantaloni, afferrando la sua virilità ancora dormiente. Tolse la mano dalla sua bocca e sorrise.  
«Mi hai fatto male con quello schiaffo, sai?»  
«Ma che cazzo fai?» Gli chiese l’altro, soffocando un sospiro che le carezze di Houmei gli stavano dando. Era rosso in volto per lo sforzo che aveva fatto nel difendersi ed era bellissimo.  
«Che cazzo fai tu… ti pesava tanto dire quanto ti facesse piacere stare con me?»  
Jyoan guardò altrove, cercando di ignorare il calore della mano di Houmei. Le mani andarono alle sue spalle, non per scacciarlo, ma per aprire la sua veste mezza slacciata dalla colluttazione e abbassarla sulle braccia muscolose. Sollevò il bacino, muovendosi verso la sua mano. Ormai era completamente perso nell’eccitazione. Lo aveva desiderato per giorni, quando la confidenza si era trasformata in desiderio, aveva sentito l’attrazione farsi potente. Così aveva desiderato che quegli incontri non finissero mai. Lo aveva di certo ingannato facendo finta di non imparare e si doveva aspettare che prima o poi Houmei se ne accorgesse, ma sperava che quel momento sarebbe giunto il più tardi possibile. Per quanto si fosse accorto dell’interesse di Houmei nei suoi confronti, aveva relegato tutto in una sottile frustrazione sessuale provata da ogni singolo compagno del Tempio. Magari il fatto di fare la doccia insieme, di allenarsi e stare a stretto contatto lo aveva portato a desiderarlo. A desiderarsi.  
Tutto quello ormai non aveva più senso, ma solo la carezza audace della mano di Houmei nei suoi pantaloni. Lo stringeva forte e lo accarezzava su e giù, spostando la pelle morbida. Si morse il labbro, passando le dita lunghe sulla schiena scoperta dell’altro, lasciando che lo baciasse sul collo e le spalle. Houmei abbandonò la sua erezione solo per sfilargli i pantaloni, cosa che Jyoan lasciò fare. Provava un desiderio violento, irruento, che cresceva in ogni parte del suo corpo, dalla punta dei capelli all’ultimo dito dei suoi piedi. Prima che Houmei potesse tornare ad accarezzarlo ribaltò le posizioni. Per puro sfizio personale sciolse i capelli al suo amante, lasciando da parte il nastro rosso. Lo tenne giù spingendo sulle spalle quando Houmei fece per abbracciarlo. Si spostò in basso, verso i pantaloni che nascondevano appena la poderosa erezione del ragazzo. Gli slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò con urgenza, liberando l’oggetto del suo desiderio. Si chinò subito a succhiarlo, nonostante le proteste dell’altro. Lo bagnò e lubrificò con la saliva. Con abbondante saliva, lasciandosi prendere un po’ troppo dalla foga e dal piacere di succhiare. Rialzò il viso e lo osservò un attimo prima di mettersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Houmei lo afferrò per le cosce, accompagnandolo, prendendolo poi per quelle natiche sode e tonde che aveva osservato per tanto tempo. Gliele allargò appena, stringendole forte tra le dita, mentre sentiva il calore avvolgerlo. Trattenne il fiato un secondo prima di andargli in contro con forti spinte. Jyoan si mosse inizialmente con calma sopra di lui, il bel viso trasfigurato dal piacere, con una punta di dolore che Houmei trovò deliziosa. Dopo qualche istante Jyoan cominciò a muoversi con più foga, lasciando Houmei quasi di stucco per la passione che riusciva a tirare fuori. Lo tenne giusto per i fianchi, lasciando che fosse l’altro a guidare il gioco, cavalcandolo letteralmente. Houmei si perse nella visione della pura passione, accarezzando il petto dell’altro, passando appena sui capezzoli rosa, osservando il viso rivolto verso l’alto, i capelli buttati indietro. Era così bello da guardare che rischiava di venire solo per quello, senza considerare la foga con cui l’altro sbatteva il culo sopra di lui. Gli afferrò di nuovo l’erezione, sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo. Voleva vederlo venire, udirlo urlare, sentire il caldo del suo sperma tra le dita. Chiuse gli occhi e venne con forza dentro di lui, inarcando la schiena, aprendo gli occhi subito dopo, madido di sudore. Poco dopo Jyoan raggiunse l’orgasmo con la stessa intensità, infilandogli appena le unghie nella carne dell’addome dell’altro, arrivando addirittura a graffiarlo. Venne tra le sue mani, lasciandosi andare sopra di lui. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua spalla e si rilassò, lasciando che Houmei uscisse dolcemente da lui. Houmei lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli i capelli con la mano pulita, riempiendosi le narici del suo profumo particolare.  
Non sapeva cosa pensare, non aveva neanche voglia di farlo. Restò così, a sentire il freddo sulla pelle sudata e il calore là dove Jyoan lo copriva col proprio corpo, beandosi di quel tepore. Jyoan aveva ancora il viso nascosto nell’incavo della sua spalle e Houmei lo trovava delizioso.  
«Immaginavo fossi irruento come le frasi che dici a volte», gli sussurrò all’orecchio. «Ma non potevo sapere quanto».  
Gli baciò quei lembi di pelle che l’altro gli permetteva di toccare, nella sua posizione. Un orecchio, una porzione di collo e poi la spalla. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo sulla labbra, intrecciare la lingua con la sua.  
«Girati avanti, guardami», gli sussurrò all’orecchio, con la voce più dolce che riusciva a fare.  
In tutta risposta Jyoan scivolò al suo fianco, intento probabilmente a dormire, dandogli le spalle e restando accoccolato a lui. Durante la notte coprì i loro corpi con i vestiti che si erano tolti e rimasero così, abbracciati.

La mattina si svegliò solo nel capanno, con il cinguettio insistente degli uccelli. Aveva ancora un paio di ore per sistemarsi e tornare al dormitorio. Jyoan lo aveva lasciato da solo e Houmei si aspettava quel trattamento, in fin dei conti. Non era un romantico al punto da pensare che Jyoan lo avrebbe svegliato con dolci sussurri e baci rubati, quindi si alzò e si rivestì senza pensarci troppo, sistemandosi i capelli alla bene e meglio.  
Durante il pesante silenzio che avvolgeva la classe durante la lettura del sutra, Houmei si sentiva più occhi addosso. Aveva lasciato i capelli sciolti per una ragione: il nastro rosso con cui li legava di solito non era più con lui. Si sentiva addosso gli occhi di Toudai primo fra tutti, perché sapeva quanto fosse femminile con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, ma era un altro sguardo che voleva su di sé e da cui veniva ignorato crudelmente.  
Solo verso l’ora di cena riuscirono a parlare di nuovo, quando finalmente le lezioni erano finite e potevano appartarsi un attimo per conversare.  
«Questa sera ci incontriamo al capanno per allenarci? Dato che ieri non lo abbiamo fatto…» Sussurrò Houmei, avvicinando il viso a quello di Jyoan. Dal canto suo il ragazzo dai capelli viola reagì con glaciale compostezza, facendo un passo indietro e guardandosi in giro. Tirò fuori dalla tasca il nastro rosso che Houmei usava per legarsi i capelli.  
«Astuto mettermelo nelle tasche della divisa in modo che fossi costretto a consegnartelo, non hai altri nastri?»  
«Sì, ma questo è il mio preferito», rispose l’altro, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Che ti prende?»  
«Che mi prende? Cosa ti aspettavi? Che ci saremmo messi a fare i fidanzatini del Tempio?»  
Houmei appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, stranito da quel comportamento. Si sarebbe aspettato più da se stesso tanta freddezza che da Jyoan.  
«Ieri notte non mi sembravi tanto mal disposto su questo punto di vista. Anche se nessuno ha mai parlato di fare i fidanzatini…»  
Jyoan si portò indietro i capelli viola e puntò gli occhi magenta nei suoi.  
«Abbiamo fatto una _cazzata_. Va bene, io non dovevo far la stronzata che ho  fatto… ma già abbiamo rischiato con gli allenamenti di essere scoperti, ora non possiamo rischiare di essere direttamente cacciati fuori per una… scopata.»  
«Oh… ma che scopata ragazzi…»  
L’altro sbuffò, gonfiando appena le guance e facendo per superarlo.  
«Ne avevamo bisogno e basta, non significa niente. Ci siamo sfogati e stiamo bene così, basta con questa fastidiosa farsa.»  
«Farsa?» Per la prima volta Houmei si sentì toccato veramente.  
«Sì! Farsa! Io non posso buttare via l’unica occasione che ho nella vita solo perché tu hai già il titolo in tasca e te ne fotti altamente degli sforzi degli altri.»  
«Io sono stanco di sentirmi dire che ho il titolo in tasca», disse Houmei, con meno rabbia nella voce di quanta ne avrebbe voluta esprimere. «Continua a pensarla così se ti fa star meglio, non ho più niente da dire.»  
Jyoan lo superò senza aggiungere altro e Houmei si rese finalmente conto di quanto le sue azioni erano andata a rovinare l’unico rapporto – oltre quello che aveva con Toudai e Genkai – di vera amicizia che provava lì dentro. Forse qualcosa di più. Non era stata solo l’incredibile androgina bellezza di Jyoan, che aveva avuto modo di valutare osservandolo da vicino, ma anche il suo reale essere. Dietro quella cortina da stundere che l’altro si portava dietro, poteva scorgere una profonda sensibilità, così intima che entrare in contatto con essa significava sfiorare qualcosa di fragile. Non poteva esser stata solo la frustrazione a spingerli l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro e neanche il piccolo e innocente inganno a cui Jyoan lo aveva sottoposto. Poteva solo immaginare a che tipo di solitudine l’altro andasse in contro con il suo comportamento, che fosse voluto o meno. Parlava solo con Ganpuku, era l’unico con cui l’aveva visto scherzare e ci poteva scommettere un’altra ciocca di capelli che l’occidentale nutriva sentimenti più rivolti all’attrazione che alla pura amicizia, nei confronti dell’altro. Ma dopo tutto, era anche difficile biasimarlo. Parlare con lui, un ragazzo che proveniva dal suo stesso luogo di nascita, con cui si trovava ad avere cose in comune, doveva essere come respirare aria nuova. Così era stato per lui. Per quanto adorasse la compagnia di Toudai e Genkai, sentiva il bisogno di abbandonarsi a profumi dimenticati. Aveva forzato il suo naso a inalare troppo di quel profumo, tutto in una volta sola, aveva rotto il leggero guscio di vetro in cui l’altro si era rifugiato per non essere ferito e gli aveva letteralmente aperto il cuore. Raramente gli accadeva di provare il senso di colpa verso cose che lo avevano fatto godere, ma per quanto il suo sangue ribollisse al ricordo di ciò che era accaduto qualche ora prima nel capanno, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, semplicemente, Jyoan sperava arrivassero a quel punto, solo in maniera differente.

Così per un paio di giorni i due non si rivolsero la parola e a mala pena i loro sguardi si incrociavano. Houmei non poteva dire se Jyoan stesse vivendo il suo stesso dramma interiore, probabilmente sì, ma in modo nettamente diverso. Lo aveva visto tornare al suo antipatico mutismo, inforcando i suoi occhiali da lettura, diventando di nuovo l’isterico omosessuale che nessuno voleva frequentare, a parte chi sperava a lungo andare di poterselo scopare.  
Pensava  a quelle cose mentre fumava distrattamente una sigaretta rubata a Jikaku. Si accorse dopo parecchi istanti che qualcuno si era seduto vicino a lui. Quando vide il piccolo Genkai al suo fianco saltò letteralmente per aria, appoggiando una mano sul petto, sentendo il cuore in fibrillazione.  
«La devi smettere di apparire all’improvviso come un piccolo fantasma.»  
«Oh, perdonami. Effettivamente eri così assorto che avrei fatto meglio ad annunciarmi.»  
Houmei tornò a sedersi, recuperando la sigaretta caduta a terra.  
«Ti vedo davvero giù in questi giorni, anche Toudai. Gli ho detto di parlarti, ma ha preferito lasciarti nel tuo brodo, dopo che avendoti fatto una domanda hai risposto che andava tutto bene, anche se il tuo comportamento suggerisce il contrario.»  
«Sì ecco… se raccontassi questo problema a Momo probabilmente finirei buttato nel fiume ghiacciato. Quindi… non me la sento di aprirmi con lui, non su questo.»  
«Potresti però aprirti con me. Seriamente, sono di mente molto aperta.»  
Houmei aggrottò le sopracciglia, convinto che il piccoletto sapesse vita morte e miracoli di tutto ciò che era successo.  
«Non credo di doverti aggiornare sulla situazione… ma io ero convinto che tu vedessi soprattutto la morte delle persone.»  
Genkai alzò le spalle.  
«Tra le altre cose. È la parte che preferisco ignorare di più, sinceramente, anche se a volte colpisce con una tale violenza, nella sua visione, che rimane più impressa di altre visioni. A volte vedo anche cose felici.»  
«Mi dispiace di aver evitato che tu potessi toccarmi, evitando quindi la tua compagnia», gli disse Houmei, sorridendo dolcemente. «Ma sono davvero convinto che avrò una morte orribile.»  
«Tutte le morti sono orribili, persino chi muore nella più piena serenità viene sfiorato per un secondo dal terrore e quel terrore è la vera paura. Come ti ho già detto, a volte vedo anche cose felici o… piacevoli.»  
«Non riesco a capire che casino ho combinato con lui», Houmei si aprì, aspirando una profonda boccata dalla sigaretta. «Insomma qualche ora prima mi cavalca come un’amazzone e qualche ora dopo mi tratta come un pezzo di merda.»  
«Lui ti ha ingannato, ma tu hai cercato di estirpargli la verità con la forza. Probabilmente questo lato di te lo ha spaventato, ha capito che davvero non può nasconderti niente.»  
«Ma se stava bene con me perché non dirmelo, anche io sto bene con lui.»  
«In qualche modo tu sei molto inquietante, forse non te ne rendi conto», disse Genkai, con la massima serenità sul volto. Quel viso da fanciullo aveva incastonato ai lati del naso gli occhi di un vecchio saggio.  
«Inquietante io?»  
Genkai sorrise, si guardò in giro, e poi si accese una sigaretta che aveva trafugato anche lui da qualche parte.  
«Sì, e molto anche. Dietro il tuo atteggiamento da simpaticone si nasconde un burattinaio fatto e finito. Ricordati che a me non puoi nascondere le cose. Cerchi di fare in modo che la gente si comporti come vuoi tu, per il tuo tornaconto, e l’hai fatto anche con Jyoan alla fine: capendo che lui usava i vostri allenamenti notturni per stare con te, l’hai spinto a… cavalcarti. A proposito, credo sia la posizione migliore. Col mio fisico molto minuto non ne ho sperimentate molte altre.»  
Houmei si sentì letteralmente messo a nudo e immerso in una vasca di acido, così che rimanessero integre solo le bianche e spoglie ossa.  
«Mi aspettavo che si sarebbe arreso al sesso, però sinceramente non mi aspettavo che mi avrebbe poi respinto.»  
«Ti dà fastidio, vero? Non fa quello che vuoi tu, dovrebbe essere stimolante per te.»  
«Sembra quasi che tu mi stia _sgridando_ per ciò che ho fatto. Lui mi piace e io piaccio a lui, non vedo perché questo debba essere un problema.»  
«A parte per il fatto di essere scoperti?» Gli rivolse i grandi occhi scuri, guardandolo serio. «Ti sei comportato da stronzo, una volta capito il suo gioco avresti potuto starci e finire a letto con lui diversamente.»  
«E fare come voleva lui, alla fine è sempre una questione di egoismo.»  
Genkai tornò a fumare a guardò il cielo che si faceva sempre più rosso.  
«L’amore è infarcito di egoismo, per quanto le poesie lo dipingano come il più puro tra i sentimenti.»  
«Ma tu hai visto me e Jyoan… dove?»  
«Una volta ho urtato Jyoan, scivolando nei bagni e ho visto alcune cose. Tra cui te. Non necessariamente la “cavalcata”, però era facilmente intuibile che ci sarebbe stato di mezzo il sesso.»  
Houmei gonfiò un attimo le guance e poi si buttò indietro sull’erba leggermente bagnata.  
«Hai visto me nel suo futuro. Detto da te non so se sia un bene o un male.»  
«Di più non posso dirti, ho imparato a mie spese che è bene che la gente non sappia troppo del proprio futuro.»  
Houmei rimase disteso, la sigaretta che si consumava da sola tra le sue dita. Rimase lì finché il sole non fu inghiottito dalla cruda terra e finché le stelle con cominciarono ad abbellire il cielo. Pensò a lungo a cosa fare, finché non venne chiamato per la cena, dato che era l’unico a mancare all’appello. Mangiò senza appetito, desiderando ardentemente che il tofu si trasformasse in una bistecca di manzo da un momento all’altro.

Batteva nervosamente l’unghia sul banco da almeno mezz’ora. Come non si fosse ancora rotta restava un mistero. Strinse le dita in pugno, sospirando. La noia quel giorno era incommensurabile. Non riusciva a dare un senso né alla giornata né al resto. Quello che era successo tra lui e Houmei era stato imprevedibile quanto piacevole, anche se non la smetteva di darsi del coglione. Si era comportato come un bambino, fingendo di non capire le lezione mentre nel frattempo metteva su addirittura massa magra, che idiota. E tutto per stare con lui, per parlare di qualcosa che non fosse il diventare un Sanzo, che non fossero i sutra, che non fosse la meditazione o qualsiasi altra stramaledetta cosa che riguardasse il motivo reale per cui lui era lì. Tendevano tutti a dimenticarsi cosa li aveva spinti a salire per quella diabolica montagna e a chiudersi al freddo e al gelo sulla cima, rischiando la vita e la sanità mentale. Houmei aveva il sorriso più spontaneo e dolce del mondo. Si era preso una cotta assurda, come neanche le adolescenti per i cantanti irraggiungibili che ascoltavano alla radio. Si sentiva patetico oltre ogni dire. Quello stronzo di Houmei gli aveva tirato fuori la verità e sarebbe bastato solo fargli ammettere il suo piccolo inganno, ma perché mai arrivare a infilargli la mano nei pantaloni? Era attratto da lui? Poco ma sicuro, o non si sarebbero spinti così oltre. Temeva semplicemente che Houmei avesse trovato qualcuno da scopare e ora se ne approfittasse. Tutta la tenerezza che il sorriso di quel ragazzo gli provocava era andata a farsi benedire dalla convinzione che ora lo considerasse poco più di un buco da riempire. Convinzione che voleva affermare nella propria testa per evitare in qualsiasi modo che l’amore osasse manifestarsi come sentimento nella sua testa.  
Doveva convincersi che Houmei volesse da lui solo una cosa, anche se dopo la notte di sesso, il modo in cui si era comportato suggeriva ben altro. Si sentì vagamente in colpa per il proprio comportamento. Era convinto che presto o tardi Houmei se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, esattamente come lui.

Proprio mentre era perso nei meandri della propria mente, Ganpuku gli saltellò di fianco, sventolandogli uno stecco di caramella davanti la naso.  
«Un po’ di zucchero per i tuoi pensieri.»  
«Ah! Levami questa cellulite ambulante davanti agli occhi!»  
«Ma tu non hai la cellulite, sei un uomo. Oh beh che ci sono uomini con la cellulite, ma non è assolutamente il tuo caso! Anzi, sei veramente sodo!»  
Jyoan alzò gli occhi al cielo, in un altro momento quelle lusinghe gli avrebbero fatto piacere.  
«Lo so che sono sodo, ma vedi di infilarti in bocca quello stecco di morte e di andare altrove.»  
Il suo compagno strinse appena i grandi occhi azzurri e sorrise.  
«Sei veramente giù eh? Non sei mai uno che sprizza gioia da tutti i pori ma… nei giorni scorsi eri più disteso, tranquillo, oggi invece potresti staccare la testa a qualcuno!»  
«Vuoi che sia la tua?»  
«Oh, ti prego, io cerco solo di essere gentile.»  
Jyoan gonfiò il petto, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi. Non aveva senso trattare male l’unico amico che probabilmente gli era rimasto.  
«Sì, tu vuoi solo essere gentile. Non c’è niente che non vada, pensieri miei.»  
«Va bene, parliamo d’altro. Come va lo studio?»  
«Parliamo d’altro, se ho dei pensieri saranno riguardo a questo posto e poi mi chiedi come va lo studio? Va come al solito!»  
«Oh, perdonami, è che l’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato eri un po’ preoccupato…»  
«Ho detto che va bene!»  
Non si era accorto di aver alzato la voce, attirando su di se qualche paio di occhi, anche quelli color nocciola  a cui si era troppo affezionato.  
«Parliamo d’altro, tipo della schifosa sbobba che ci aspetterà per cena.»  
«La zuppa di miso di ieri sapeva di saponetta, e dire che è strano, di solito il cibo qui è sempre stato buono. Vegetariano, ma buono.»  
Jyoan alzò le sopracciglia: lo sapeva che vertendo il discorso sul cibo si sarebbe risparmiato domande inopportune.

Nel seguire dei giorni Ganpuku tornò a essere la sua unica valvola di svago. Non parlava con lui di ciò che era successo con Houmei, ma era impossibile non accorgersi che se prima tra i due era nato quanto meno un dialogo, anche di fronte agli altri, ormai si ignoravano reciprocamente. Ganpuku stesso non riusciva a capire se la cosa gli facesse piacere o meno. Nel periodo in cui Jyoan aveva cominciato a parlare con Houmei si era completamente distaccato; appariva più sereno, in definitiva più felice, per quanto potesse mostrarsi felice uno perennemente musone come lui. Ora che i due quasi non si parlavano, per qualche oscura ragione, Jyoan era persino peggiorato. Intelligente com’era – anche se non lo dava a vedere – Ganpuku aveva intuito che quello che c’era stato tra i due era più che semplice amicizia. Doveva esser successo qualcosa di grave e se quel qualcosa era finito, Jyoan era in un certo senso “libero”. Si sentì una merda per aver pensato quelle cose, ma da una parte gli faceva piacere riavere il suo amico dai capelli assurdi con lui di nuovo. Così tornò a fargli compagnia durante il pranzo e la cena, a parlare con lui di nascosto durante le lezioni. Cercava il modo per farlo ridere. Ogni tanto ci riusciva, ma si vedeva quanto la mente di Jyoan fosse altrove.

Gli occhi magenta di Jyoan spesso andavo all’oggetto dei suoi pensieri e desiderio: Houmei. Non sembrava minimamente toccato dal ritorno galoppante di Ganpuku. Jyoan da tempo aveva facilmente intuito gli interessi dell’amico nei suoi confronti, ma neanche volendo, soprattutto dopo ciò che aveva fatto con Houmei, poteva tentare un approccio diverso con lui. Si morse il labbro e sbuffò dal naso, infastidito dal disinteresse che Houmei manifestava verso di lui. Sembrava tanto dispiaciuto quando l’aveva respinto e non sembrava neanche minimamente ingelosito. Questo lo fece infuriare ancora di più. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo in verità; aveva capito quale lato manipolatorio Houmei possedesse e ne era anche spaventato. Si domandò quanto delle sue azioni fosse stato condizionato e quanto realmente spontaneo, quella notte. Ma forse era una domanda di cui non voleva la risposta.

Nella notte sentì Jyoan alzarsi dal futon e uscire dal dormitorio. Per giorni non si era allenato, ma consapevole di dover ancora riempire molte lacune aveva deciso di farlo da solo, molto evidentemente. Attendendo qualche minuto, nel dubbio che si alzasse qualcun altro, decise di seguirlo.  
Non era andato nei pressi del loro capanno, ma dentro la vegetazione spoglia che circondava il Tempio, a tirare calci e pugni ai tronchi degli alberi.  
Si fermò ad osservare i suoi progressi e le sue lacune, cercando di non farsi distrarre dalle goccioline di sudore che scendevano lungo il collo da cigno e si perdevano nei meandri del suo petto, nascosto dalla veste. Socchiuse gli occhi, ripensando alle parole di Genkai e avanzò sull’erba bagnata, nel buio di quella notte illuminata da una mezza luna molto timida.  
«Al di là di tutto quello che è successo, vorrei aiutarti ancora», si annunciò così, facendo sussultare il ragazzo. Lo vide esitare un momento, portandosi poi i capelli indietro.  
«Al di là di tutto quello che è successo, io non voglio», rispose l’altro, ostentando una freddezza che andava sgretolandosi.  
«E perché mai? A chi vorresti chiederlo? A Ganpuku? Ti farebbe irritare dopo neanche dieci minuti a furia di prese in giro e scherzi.»  
«Anche tu mi fai irritare con questo tuo comportamento da buon sammaritano. Tu non sei un santo, non comportarti da tale.»  
Houmei aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli si avvicinò, intento una volta per tutte a chiudere per sempre quella conversazione. In un modo o nell’altro.  
«Fammi capire, ti stavo così antipatico anche prima che ti mettessi sopra il mio cazzo e mi facessi vedere le stelle?»  
Lo vide arrossire appena, forse dalla rabbia più che dalle parole usate. Era chiaro che dentro di lui si stava vivendo un forte conflitto, che tentava in tutti i modi di farsi un contegno – lui, la regina del dramma –  che mostrare quel lato di sé a Houmei era davvero stata la cosa peggiore che potesse fare. Dalla sua bocca le frasi proruppero, come un fiume in piena che spaccava gli argini.  
«Tu non mi stai antipatico. Ma questo non è il posto né il tempo di instaurare una relazione del genere. Ci alleniamo per diventare monaci Sanzo e i nostri allenamenti spesso sono portati all’eliminazione di altre persone, alcuni della prima ondata sono morti per la fatica o per incidenti di percorso sulle montagne e stava per accadere anche a noi! So di un ragazzo a cui hanno amputato un piede per assideramento dopo esser caduto nell’acqua ghiacciata e a te pare assurdo che io non voglia più rischiare? È stato _fantastico_ quello che è successo tra noi, io sono stato ingenuo e tu sei stato furbo, quello che ne è venuto fuori è stato incredibile, ma tutto deve nascere e finire prima che…»  
Lo aveva lasciato sfogarsi, osservando gli ampi gesti delle sue mani, le sue espressioni esagerate seppur spontanee, i suoi occhi fissi nell’osservarlo e la voce strozzata, rotta nel tentare inutilmente di raggiungere vette che l’emozione soffocava.  
La cosa che lo colpì di più erano le lacrime ai lati dei suoi occhi spettacolari.  
«Proprio perché la morte sospira al nostro orecchio ogni giorno, noi non dovremmo ignorare ciò che di bello la vita ci offre.»  
Gli si avvicinò abbastanza da accarezzargli i capelli viola, sfiorandogli uno zigomo.  
«Non credo esista al mondo niente di più odioso del rimpianto.»  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzando la pelle morbida e bianca.  
«Potremmo morire domani, hai ragione, potrei morire io e tu soffriresti comunque… avresti sofferto comunque anche se non fossimo mai andati a letto insieme, quindi… per quanto io possa davvero capire il tuo discorso, lo reputo comunque inutile.»  
«Non è inutile evitarsi sofferenza aggiuntiva.»  
«Ma la vita è sofferenza, vivere è sofferenza, nascere è sofferenza, quindi non possiamo fare altro che tentare di sfuggire a tutto questo. Con la meditazione, cercando l’illuminazione o magari con altro… perché no?»  
Jyoan sciolse le braccia, facendole rilassare lungo il corpo, permettendo a Houmei di esplorare con i pollici la morbidezza delle pelle del suo viso.  
Tentava di essere il più onesto possibile. Lo voleva da morire, la verità era solo quella. Avvicinò il viso al suo e nonostante le proteste lo baciò. Aveva tentato di farlo anche dopo la notte di passione, ma glielo aveva negato. Aveva le labbra calde come aveva immaginato. Calde e morbide. Dopo un iniziale ritrosia sentì le sue braccia avvolgerlo e la sua bocca schiudersi come un guscio. Gli sfiorò la lingua con dolcezza, lasciando che fosse l’altro ad avvicinarsi di più a lui, ad abbracciarlo così stretto da stringere i loro corpi. Erano passati dal parlare del futuro e della morte a tentare di divorarsi la lingua a vicenda. Lo sentiva sospirare profondamente sulla sua pelle, senza mai volersi staccare da lui, continuando a baciarlo quasi con prepotenza. Lo fece indietreggiare verso l’albero che poco prima stava colpendo a calci e pugni e Jyoan si sciolse dal bacio per protestare.  
«Ehi! Razza di allupato che non sei altro! Siamo così vicini al dormitorio che se uno dei due fa un urletto un po’ più acuto del normale, saltano fuori tutta a filmare cosa sta accadendo.»  
Houmei ridacchiò, afferrando quel incredibile e alto fondo schiena che tante volte si era messo a osservare sotto la doccia.  
«Ah sì? Potrebbe essere ancora più stimolante.»  
«Fai così anche con le ragazze? Tante paroline per portartele a letto?»  
«No, quelle che fanno così mi annoiano, ma tu non sei una ragazza.»  
Jyoan sorrise con un misto di soddisfazione e gelosia, lanciò un’occhiata al dormitorio davvero troppo vicino e poi lo prese per mano, addentrandosi ancora di più nel bosco, andando alla ricerca, nel buio, del loro capanno.

Una volta chiusi nella loro piccola oasi di pace sembrò quasi che non si fossero visti per anni. Sbattuto con mala grazia contro la porta del capanno, Jyoan affondò le dita tra i capelli biondi di Houmei, mentre veniva sollevato quasi senza sforzo, tenuto per le gambe. Voleva sentirsi dire qualcosa, in verità, ma anche solo il calore delle dita che lo tenevano da sotto le cosce andava bene. Qualsiasi cosa andava bene, in quel momento.  
Si strinse a lui, continuando a baciarlo, mordendo le sue labbra protese. Lasciò che lo posasse a terra, sovrastandolo col corpo allenato. Sciolse velocemente la cintura nera che gli stringeva la veste addosso, buttandola da parte, assieme alla casacca di Houmei. Lo voleva vedere nudo, spogliato fino alle ossa, fu forse per quello che lo strinse a sé fino a ferirlo, di nuovo, questa volta sulle spalle.  
Alla fine si era arreso all’insistenza di chi lo voleva davvero. Doveva semplicemente sentirsi lusingato da tutto quello. Accarezzò i capelli morbidi di Houmei mentre l’osservava discendere verso i pantaloni, in una scia di baci bagnati che gli lasciava sul petto scoperto. Gli slacciò i lacci dei pantaloni e li sfilò lentamente, scoprendogli le gambe poco alla volta, come a gustarne la vista. Gli sfilò anche la biancheria e si perse un attimo ad accarezzargli l’addome, osservando l’erezione prima di chinarsi a leccarla lentamente. Sfiorò i testicoli con la lingua, prima di risalire con lentezza estenuante verso la punta. Jyoan emise dei suoi che erano più simili a dolci miagolii. Le braccia erano distese sopra la testa, nell’inutile tentativo di cercare un appiglio che lo potesse salvare da quella lenta tortura. Più che succhiare Houmei leccava: lente lappate che volevano farlo impazzire. Portò le mani alla sua testa, premendola per avere un po’ di appagamento. Houmei lo accontentò prendendolo tra le labbra e succhiandolo forte, facendo gemere l’altro con versi soffocati ed eccitati. Avrebbe davvero voluto sentire il sapore del suo sperma in bocca, ma non voleva fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo così. Sollevò il viso e tornò a baciarlo, finendo per spogliarsi da solo, tra un bacio e l’altro. Lo fece girare con un gesto deciso, quasi violento, che Jyoan sembrò particolarmente apprezzare. Osservò per un attimo il suo sedere sodo, ne tastò la consistenza prima di separare appena le natiche per leccare in mezzo, inumidendo il più possibile il piccolo orifizio. Gli morse una delle natiche con una certa irruenza, lasciando un marchio rossastro e l’impronta dei denti.  
«Ahi! Mi fai male così!»  
«Che davvero?»  
Lo fece stendere di nuovo sulla schiena, senza aspettare oltre, mettendosi tra le sue gambe, penetrandolo con un’unica spinta, lenta e profonda. Jyoan aprì lentamente la bocca per gemere, ma non uscì alcun suono; si limitò a inarcare la schiena, andandogli in contro. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, allacciando le gambe attorno alla sua vita, incitandolo a scoparlo, col desiderio di esser marchiato ancora. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre sentiva sul volto la mano gentile di Houmei che lo accarezzava, aprendogli le labbra. Succhiò appena il pollice che si ritrovò in bocca, mordendolo quando sentì le spinte farsi più violente. Spostò le mani sotto le ascelle dell’altro, tirandolo verso di sé, abbracciandolo, senza mai interrompere le spinte che si facevano sempre più veloce e più irruente. Nel silenzio della notte entrambi potevano udire solo i loro sospiri, gemiti e respiri pesanti, parole strette tra i denti e il suolo umido dei loro corpi che si muovevano sul pavimento di legno. L’orgasmo per entrambi fu liberatorio e violento, fu il raggiungimento per entrambi dell’apice dei sentimenti provati in quella settimana. Houmei restò abbracciato a Jyoan, appoggiato sopra di lui, sorridente come sempre, mentre il suo compagno si perdeva per interi minuti silenziosi ad accarezzargli i capelli biondi.  
Nessuno dei due parò finché non sopraggiunse il sonno. Il sonno che fu dolce e profondo come quello che accoglie i neonati.

Non riuscirono a quantificare le ore e i minuti che passarono insieme da quel momento in poi. Erano giorni o mesi? La felicità aveva quel magico potere di far passare il tempo in fretta. E così Jyoan migliorava nelle arti marziali, facendo salire i voti sulla sua pagella, così Houmei restava sempre il brillante ribelle con una pagella spaventosa e le capacità di un dio caduto dal cielo. Sembrava quasi che ai piani alti ignorassero volutamente le loro sparizioni notturne, le loro fughe verso il capanno, verso quel piccolo mondo fatto di calore, sesso e, infine, nient’altro che amore.  
Arrivarono persino a sfidare la fortuna e il buon senso, facendo sesso più volte nei bagni, persino nelle poco usate e strette docce.  
Fu proprio in una doccia che si amarono per l’ultima volta, inconsapevoli di ciò che sarebbe accaduto dopo.

Vennero tutti convocati al freddo, fuori nel cortile dove un vento gelido preannunciava l’arrivo di una nuova tempesta di neve. Houmei si stringeva le braccia, più freddoloso di altri, mentre Jikaku si schiariva la voce.  
«In questi mesi abbiamo osservati attentamente, uno per uno, e oltre a notare un miglioramento dal punto di vista fisico e mentale, e devo dire anche spirituale, di molti di voi, la cosa che mi ha sorpreso di più è notare il livello di affetto che unisce questo gruppo.»  
Risate e risposte piccate vennero dai ragazzi, che furono poi interrotti da un gesto di Jikaki.  
«Lasciatemi parlare. Quasi, e ripeto quasi, mi dispiace dovervi sottoporre a questa prova realmente crudele, ma c’è un principio spirituale che nessuno Sanzo può ignorare e a cui può venir meno, ovvero: “Non avere nulla”, lo conoscete?»  
Il silenzio avvolse il cortile, interrotto solo dal gridare del vento.  
«A quanto pare sì. Questa è una delle prove più crudeli dell’intero addestramento di Sanzo, in passato spesso ci sono state addirittura delle defezioni pur di non praticarla, meravigliosi esemplari di potenziali monaci Sanzo che hanno rinunciato pur di non partecipare, ma il principio del “Non avere nulla” non si può ignorare se si sceglie la via del Sanzo. Oggi più che ami siete liberi di andare a suonare la campana e andarvene.»  
Houmei si voltò alla sua destra, cercando i capelli viola del suo compagno. Come spinto dalla telepatia si voltò verso di lui e Houmei vi lesse la sua stessa paura.  
«La prova consiste in questo: verso la valle c’è una villaggio abbandonato in seguito ad alcune valanghe, alcune case sono integre, altre distrutte, ma non c’è anima viva se non qualche animale selvatico che ha fatto tana lì. Verrete lasciati lì per un periodo non più lungo dei tre mesi, verrete osservati, ma non potrete avere contatti con noi. In modo assolutamente casuale vi verranno consegnate alcune di quelle case, quindi se qualcuno si becca la casa diroccata e un altro quella perfettamente integra, che non ne faccia oggetto di discussione, è il caso a scegliere per voi. Una volta in queste case il vostro obiettivo sarà sopravvivere. La vostra casa è il vostro Tempio, il cibo iniziale che vi daremo e quello che otterrete con i metodi di sopravvivenza saranno il vostro Sutra. È una delle più spietate simulazioni di ciò che un Sanzo dovrà affrontare nella sua vita. Il Sutra è un oggetto ambito per svariate ragioni da bracconieri, negromanti e altri soggetti di dubbia natura. Spesso e volentieri chi di voi diventerà Sanzo, dovrà passare la maggior parte della propria vita a difendere quell’oggetto. Il potere del Sutra è ambito, ma ancora di più lo è il suo valore, quindi ricordatevi: non sempre chi lo ambisce lo fa per il suo potere, spesso diventa solo una preziosissima merce di scambio, specialmente in tempi duri come questi. Questa simulazioni ci permetterà di capire davvero chi ha la stoffa per essere un Sanzo. Il concetto di “Non avere nulla” permette al monaco di agire anche nel modo più crudele in nome della sua missione, si è liberi dalle restrizioni mentali che ci impediscono di portare avanti la nostra missione. Se è necessario potreste arrivare a uccidere quello che fino a ieri è stato il vostro compagno, perché difficilmente ognuno pensa al proprio ovile. Chi è più scarso nelle doti di sopravvivenza, cercherà di rubare, è inevitabile, ma il Sutra non è qualcosa che si può condividere, come un po’ di riso bollito, il Sutra è custodito dal Sanzo ma non gli appartiene, per questo lo si indossa sulle spalle; è un peso. Chi uscirà vivo e con la propria casa e il proprio cibo intatto dopo i tre mesi di prova, avanzerà nella selezione. Mi dispiace dovervi far partecipare a questa prova, dopo che tra di voi si sono formate amicizie, fratellanze e altro ancora… ma si fa così da secoli e non posso di certo io cambiare delle regole che hanno sempre funzionato. Fate quindi i vostri bagagli, tra un’ora si scende.»  
L’immobilità colse i ragazzi per interminabili minuti e il silenzio s’impossessò delle loro gole. L’unica cosa che Houmei poteva distintamente sentire erano i loro respiri nel freddo. Si voltò di nuovo verso Jyoan, poi cercò lo sguardo di Toudai, che era duro e pieno di pensiero, poi quello di Genkai, che appariva più consapevole, seppur malinconico. Lui gli aveva detto che aveva visto Jyoan nel suo futuro, non gli aveva voluto parlare di morte o altro, ma cominciava a domandarsi in quale contesto dunque lo avessi visto. Forse aveva visto solo quei ridenti giorni, prima che fossero costretti a separarsi, a considerarsi alla stregua di nemici per difendere del riso che dovevano fingere fosse un Sutra? Si era buttato tra le braccia di un amore che ora era costretto a uccidere? Infilò le mani congelate sotto le ascelle e chiuse gli occhi. Isolò ogni suono, finché non udì un liquido e lontano battito.

«Tu sei sempre tanto spensierato, e se dovessimo arrivare a una sorta di Battle Royal o a una prova a eliminazione del genere, se dovessimo perderci di vista?»  
«Ti preoccupi sempre troppo, Jyoan, dovresti pensare di meno.»  
«Certo, per diventare una zucca vuota come te! Rispondi, una volta tanto, stupido stronzo.»  
«Io non mi preoccupo perché ti sento, ecco perché. Ti sento non solo con le orecchie e con la pelle, ma in un modo ben più profondo. Riuscirò a sentire il tuo cuore che batte nella foresta, se necessario.»  
«E perché lo senti battere con tanta precisione? Come fai a dire che è il mio e non il tuo?»  
«Perché… beh lo sai.»  
«Non sei proprio il tipo da pronunciare certe parole a voce alta, vero?»

E tutte quelle parole non dette urlarono per essere pronunciate.  
  
  



End file.
